Lift Tengah Malam
by Jeruk
Summary: Seketika itu dia dapat mencium aroma bau yang teramat sangat busuk yang tertangkap indera penciumannya. 'Mamaa! Sasuke takut' OOC, AU, GaJe! Oneshot... R&R?


**Disclaimer :** Naruto itu punya Kishimoto Masashi. Abis kalo saia ngaku itu punya saia, nggak ada yang bakal percaya dah!! *geplaked*.

**Pair :** Eumh... SasuSadako kali yah??? Tauk lah.. *tampoled*

**Summary **: Seketika itu dia dapat mencium aroma bau yang teramat sangat busuk yang tertangkap indera penciumannya. 'Mamaa!! Sasuke takut!!' OOC, AU, GaJe! Oneshot... R&R??

**WARNING : **OOC n AU plus Gaje und aneh pula... DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ!Soalnya saia males nerimaFlame!

**Enjoy!!!**

**Lift Tengah Malam ©**

**by Naara Akira**

.

.

Angin dingin malam perlahan berhembus menggeser buntalan awan-awan kelabu di langit malam tak berbintang. Suara hewan malam saling bersahut-sahutan satu dengan yang lainnya memecah keheningan malam. Suasana di sekitar bangunan perkantoran elit Konoha sudah nampak sepi sejak lima jam yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini jam sudah mengarah hampir pukul tengah malam.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan gerakan tak ikhlas merapikan map-map yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Dan dengan semena-menannya pemuda emo itu membanting tumpukan kertas kerja yang baru diselesaikannya di atas meja sang atasan yang memiliki papan nama bertuliskan 'Hatake Kakashi'.

"Che! Seenaknya aja om-om mesum itu nyuruh gue kerja lembur sendirian. Tega banget sih tuh orang! Dia kira ini jam berapa, heh! Kalo nanti pulangnya gue sampe diculik gremo terus dibawa ke rumah bordilnya gimana coba!" gerutunya sembari memaki-maki atasnnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bingkai foto secara kurang ajar dengan jari tengahnya dimana wajah penuh dosa Hatake Kakashi terpampang di dalam sebuah frame kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Mumpung tak ada orang yang melihatnya, batin si pemuda berambut style pantat ayam itu.

Saat sedang asyik memaki dan meludahi foto Kakashi, mendadak pintu secara perlahan terbuka. Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya. Setahunya, kantor sudah kosong sejak empat sampai lima jam lalu. Mendadak bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Sesosok makhluk di balik pintu itu menyeringai. Tangannya kurusnya berusaha menggapai-gapai dinding. Suara kekehannya menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan luas itu.

"Siapa?" selidik Sasuke, stay cool walau dalam hati sudah sesenggukan sejadi-jadinya dan hampir mengompol.

Klik

Dalam sekejap ruangan gelap itu kini jadi terang benderang saat sosok misterius itu menekan saklar lampu.

"Lho? Mas Sasuke kok masih di sini? Sedang apa?" tanya si sosok misterius itu yang ternyata adalah gadis berambut cepol alias cleaning service kantornya.

Sasuke langsung menghembuskan nafas lega sembari menyeka peluh yang menggulir di pelipisnya, "gezz.. Tenten toh! Bikin kaget saja!"

"Saya cuma mau mengingatkan kalau liftnya mau dimatikan," kata Tenten sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah melempar kiss bye centil pada Sasuke, Tenten melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam ruangan itu setelah menutup pintunya. Ruangan kembali sepi. Sasuke pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan angker itu setelah membuka pintu dan kemudian membantingnya keras-keras.

Setelah merapikan semua berkas-berkas kerja yang sudah beres ia kerjakan, pemuda emo itu menyambar tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya, lalu kemudian melangkah menuju satu-satunya lift yang masih aktif malam itu.

Sasuke mempercepat sedikit langkah kakinya saat dirasa sekelilingnya sudah gelap gulita. Dengan gerakan agak tergesa, ia menekan tombol turun pada lift. Terbesit pikiran iseng dalam kepala ayamnya -digebugin Sasuke FG- saat sahabatnya yang sering ia panggil dobe pernah heboh bercerita soal hantu wanita yang sering bergentayangan di kantor mereka saat tengah malam.

Saat sedang asyik dengan pikiran horrornya, mendadak pintu lift yang ada di depan Sasuke terbuka dan menyebabkan si pemuda Uchiha itu terlonjak saking kagetnya. Kosong. Sasuke menegak ludahnya. Dengan langkah gemetaran yang setengah mati ia tahan, Sasuke pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift itu dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menggunakan jasa tangga dibanding menaiki lift dengan penerangan yang sudah sekarat. Ah, lupakan saja... mengingat kalau saat ini dia sedang berada di lantai sebelas.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol 'B1' untuk menuju Basement. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat lift itu bukannya turun ke lantai Basement malah naik ke lantai atas. 'Masih ada orang, mungkin,' pikir Sasuke santai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift kembali terbuka di lantai tiga belas. Sasuke segera menghentikan aksi bersiulnya saat seseorang masuk. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda masuk ke dalam lift itu. Seulas senyuman tersungging di wajah pucatnya. Sasuke cuek saja tanpa menanggapi sapaan secara tak langsung itu.

Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. 'Gue belum pernah lihat perempuan itu sebelumnya di kantor ini... siapa ya?' selidik Sasuke dalam hati. Ah... masa bodo..

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mengendus bau harum di sekelilingnya. Wangi bunga. Mata onyx-nya melirik perempuan yang ada di belakangnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai menggema dalam hatinya. Jam segini... masih ada karyawan yang kerja selain gue. Belum lagi dia perempuan. Sedang apa malam-malam begini? Pingin tanya, gengsi dong! Uchiha gitu. Dan jadilah suasana hening di antara keduanya yang masing-masing terdiam.

Sasuke pura-pura menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel hitamnya. Padahal aslinya dia sedang asyik main tetris di handphone-nya. Sementara wanita yang ada di belakangnya diam dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Eh..." Sasuke mengedarkan matanya agak panik saat mendadak lift berhenti total. Lampu lift yang berkelip-kelip mendadak mati.

'Kalau lift mendadak berhenti, berarti setannya udah muncul tuh!'

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu ingat gurauan konyol rekan-rekan kerjanya yang bercengkerama saat jam istirahat siang. 'Argh!! Lama-lama gue bisa beneran gila nih!' jeritnya merana dalam hati sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mata onyx-nya Sasuke terbelalak. Seketika itu dia dapat mencium aroma bau yang teramat sangat busuk yang tertangkap indera penciumannya. Mendadak bulu romanya tiba-tiba berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahinya. Gigi-gigi yang tersembunyi di balik bibir tipisnya sedikit bergemerutuk saling beradu. Sasuke pun segera memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan yang maha kuasa atas keselamatannya. Tak lupa pula ia baca ayat kursi dan ayat-ayas suci lainnya yang terlintas di kepalanya (?).

'Mamaa!! Sasuke takut!!'

Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, akhirnya Sasuke nekat menolehkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan ke arah belakang. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi kemeja hitamnya. Jantungnya makin berdegup tak karuan saat telinganya mendengar suara kikikkan gadis itu. Sangat mengerikan. Sasuke menelan paksa ludahnya. Kakinya sudah gemetaran luar biasa dan hampir saja roboh kalau tangannya tidak buru-buru merambat pada dinding lift.

Wanita itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Seringai mengembang di bibirnya yang terhias lipstik berwarna merah darah yang senada dengan baju yang dipakainya. Tawa perempuan itu makin meruntuhkan mental Sasuke. Perlahan bibir wanita itu terangkat... hendak mengucapkan sesuatu pada pemuda di hadapannya yang sudah semaput.

"Maaf ya mas, tadi saya kentut..."

.

-Owari-

.

**Si Naara : **Yo! Saia balik lagi dengan cerita yang sungguh gaje... hahahaha *ketawa laknat*. Maaf kalau horrornya nggak kerasa, soalnya saia nggak ahli mendeskripsikan keadaan mencekam sih. Lagi stress saia... fic lain belum selesai, eh.. malah nekat bikin yang baru-baru (;=3=)

Alah.. sudahlah, bodo amat ah..

Oh ya, makasih banget buat yang udah sudi membaca cerita ini!!

Dan sangat-sangat terima kasih sekali bagi yang bersedia mereview dan akan sangat saia hargai sekali bagi yang memberikan saran pada author ingusan seperti saia^^.

Ah, saia nggak mau nerima flame. Bolehlah… asal flame itu berbobot aja!

.

.

REVIEW??? MAU???


End file.
